Fantasy Flight Games
Fantasy Flight Games (FFG) is a Roseville, Minnesota-based game company that creates and publishes role-playing, board, and card games. As of 2006, it is the fifth largest board game publisher in the world (#1 and #2 are Milton Bradley and Parker Brothers, both wholly owned by Hasbro). Games published Board games * Arkham Horror (2nd Ed), a game based in the world of H. P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos ** Arkham Horror: Dunwich Horror - game expansion ** Arkham Horror: Curse of the Dark Pharaoh - game expansion ** Arkham Horror: The King in Yellow - game expansion * Battlemist * Britannia (board game) * Descent: Journeys in the Dark, a fantasy board game using the rules mechanics developed for the Doom board game. Descent shares the setting of Runebound ** Descent: Well of Darkness – game expansion ** Descent: the Altar of Despair – game expansion * Doom: The Board Game – A game based on the computer game Doom. The design was very successful and subsequently used for the game Descent: Journeys in the Dark. ** Doom: The Board Game Expansion Set – an expansion featuring new game pieces and some harder missions. * Fury of Dracula * A Game of Thrones A board game designed to emulate the political and military machinations of the A Song of Ice and Fire novel series by George R.R. Martin ** A Clash of Kings – an expansion to the game, introducing House Martell and other variant rules ** A Storm of Swords – an expansion to the main game introducing variant rules and a variant game board * Marvel Heroes – A game where you play as a hero team form the marvel universe and protect New York * Runebound – A very flexible board game similar to Talisman in which two to six heroes travel on a map, seeking out adventures and gaining the necessary strength to defeat the ultimate evil. Many different expansions have been released for Runebound. * StarCraft the Board Game (Released at Gen Con 2007) * Tannhäuser – A skirmish game based in a reality where the Great War never ended. * Tide of Iron – World War II tactical conflict game. * Twilight Imperium Board game, somewhat like a 4X computer game (the galactic conquest theme is similar to Master of Orion). * Warrior Knights, a 2006 remake of the game originally published by Games Workshop * World of Warcraft: The Board Game, a game loosely based on World of Warcraft with many figures, dice, cards, and a solid time limit (30 turns). * Warcraft the Board Game, a strategic table-top game of warfare and economic development with many wooden pieces, game tiles, and cards. * War of the Ring (board game), a board game that simulates the events of the Lord of the Rings trilogy, specifically the military struggles between the Free Peoples and the armies of Sauron, and the quest to destroy the One Ring. ** Battles of the Third Age – an expansion to the game adding new pieces and a companion game Card games * Call of Cthulhu collectible card game * Citadels: A city-building card game in which all players choose unique characters with associated powers. * A Game of Thrones collectible card game * The Hollywood Card Game A game about running a movie studio. * Mag-Blast, a game of "screaming space combat." * Wings of War, a World War I fighter plane combat game. * Blue Moon (game) by Reiner Knizia, a fantasy card game for 2 players * Kingdom Hearts Trading Card Game, a TCG based on the popular Square-Enix and Disney crossover video game series. * Cold War: CIA vs. KGB, a card game that centers around the theme of Cold War espionage. Roleplaying games * Fireborn, set in a London where magic is re-emerging, and the players are scions, dragons from the mythic age reborn as humans who must remember their past lives through roleplayed flashbacks, gaining the power and knowledge they need to prevent the same cataclysm that ended the mythic age from happening again. * Dragonstar, a space-opera version of Dungeons and Dragons. * Dawnforge, a "First Age" setting for Dungeons and Dragons . * Midnight, a D20 System Campaign Setting based on a world where the Dark Lord actually won. * Horizons, a set of open-ended miniature Campaign Settings for the D20 System, so far numbering 5 settings. These are: ** Mechamorphosis, sentient giant transforming robots, based on the popular Transformers. ** Grimm, adventuring as children in world a based on twisted versions of Grimm's Fairy Tales. Is to be re-released as a full RPG. ** Redline, vehicle-based adventuring in a post-apocalyptic world. See Redline_%281999_computer_game%29 ** Virtual, adventuring inside a computer system, styled after the Disney movie TRON. ** Spellslinger, a conglomeration of "traditional" fantasy and Wild West roleplay. * The Legends & Lairs series of d20 supplements. External links * Official site Category:Board game publishing companies Category:Card game publishing companies Category:Companies based in Minnesota Category:Role-playing game publishing companies fr:Fantasy Flight Games it:Fantasy Flight Games